Stormfly (2023 DreamWorks Character)
Stormfly is Rainbow Dash's dragon. In the film adaptation, she is a Deadly Nadder and her rider is Rainbow Dash. Her name was first revealed in My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Film). My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Film) Stormfly and the others are captured by Dramon and the Demonies for many years ago. My Little Pony (2025 TV Series) My Little Pony: The New Chapter Biography Stormfly (2023 DreamWorks Character)/Biography Physical Appearance Stormfly is very beautiful and bird-like; being bipedal and possessing winged forelimbs and is about the same size as a medium sized tetrapod dinosaurs. She has small, yellow yet keen eyes with black pupils. Stormfly's body is a combination of blue, gold, red and tan with a light beige underbelly; her main body colour is blue, a bright and light turquoise, her wings are mottled with darker shades of blue spots circled by gold and red spots closer to her reddish shoulders. Under her wings is a mixture of gold and tan. Her tail is blue and gold. She has small hooks at the end of where her wings fold. In front of her eyes is a curved nasal horn, her lower jaw is shorter and wider than its upper, giving it an overbite (setting her apart from all the other dragons in the film, since - with the exception of the Night Fury - they all have underbites). Ringing Stormfly's skull are a set of spikes, coating the tail is a series of spines that can be used as projectiles. When relaxed, her head spikes and venomous tail spines lay flat, and when alarmed, they shot upwards to intimidate her foe. She has small black feathering on the back of her legs and has four black claws on her feet. Her stats on the book are 30ft, 42ft wingspan, and her weight over 2,628lbs. Personality Stormfly is loyal and loving towards her rider Rainbow Dash. She also seems to be fond of Hiccup. However, while she is loyal to Rainbow Dash, this doesn't mean she can't be convinced to help someone else. Like all Deadly Nadders, Stormfly is a very beautiful dragon, and unfortunately, she knows it. She has a generous dose of vanity which is typical for her species. She is normally docile, but she can turn aggressive when she needs to. She also loves to play fetch and will chase after anything that is thrown, and bring it back again. Stormfly is shown to have a strong bond with her rider, and is caring and protective of Rainbow Dash, though sometimes she's willing to connect with others, like Starlight Glimmer, and let her ride her. Stormfly has shown to be loyal to save her rider in time from a fallen anchor by Trader Johann's ship. Stormfly seems to be quite intelligent, as Rainbow Dash managed to teach her several hand signals. Just like Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, Toothless and Stormfly have a friendly rivalry. Relationships Rainbow Dash : Main article: Rainbow Dash and Stormfly's Relationship Stormfly and Rainbow Dash share a very similar bond to Fluttershy and Toothless. As Fluttershy is Toothless's best and closest friend, Rainbow Dash is Stormfly's. At first Stormfly and Astrid aren't the best of friends such as when Rainbow Dash rescues Stormfly from the Demony Fight when she first meets her. But surprisingly she still allows Astrid to ride her and soon own her as a dragon. Astrid and Stormfly soon start to grow very close. They both care about each others feelings and don't push each others limits. Also both dragon and trainer have similar personalities such as they both have a short temper and they are both beautiful. Stormfly is very loyal to Rainbow Dash and also is shown to be very protective over her. Stormfly also seems to not like it when other trainers ride her and prefers her rider Rainbow Dash. She also trusts her Rider enough to let her touch her babies and is overjoyed to see her rider when she is separated from her. Both Rainbow Dash and Stormfly have a very close loyal protective bond, as they both love each other very much. In the movie My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Film), Rainbow Dash and Stormfly seem to have a much closer bond than ever before. Fluttershy Fluttershy and Stormfly get along very well. Stormfly seems to like Hiccup and trusts him very much as letting him and Astrid ride her. But Hiccup can get a little competitive with Stormfly and desperately tries to beat her when she becomes faster than Hiccup and Toothless (due to Astrid feeding her chicken) ("Starlight, Starbright") But normally it's all in good fun. She also seems to trust him enough to let him touch her babies. In "Nice Buffalord", when Fluttershy was sick with the Scourge of Odin, Stormfly came to Rainbow Dash letting her know something was wrong. Possibly the reason why she likes Fluttershy so much is because she is her rider's closest friend and love interest. Toothless Stormfly and Toothless both share a mysterious but pretty close bond. They are normally friendly with each other and love each other's company, but they can get a little competitive at times. In My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Film), they are seen to be better friends as they play while Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are talking, and Stormfly is later shown to be the first dragon to return to Toothless's side when he challenges Dramon for the position of alpha. Also, when Stormfly first appears with Toothless, when Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were talking, they played showing their bond. Garffiljorg Songla Hookfang Stormfly and Hookfang have a mutual relationship. They normally distance each other and stay out of Astrid and Snotlout fights unless commanded to do something. But they're not always nice to each other as they are seen to growl or/and roar at each other several times before. But they sometimes work as a good team as well as shown to be able to make combined attacks to be able to save Fluttershy from Hardrock. Twilight Sparkle Stormfly and Twilight Sparkle don't normally interact but also don't get along too well. She is often seen out of his business but has shot her spines at her several times and growls or roars at her when he insults her. She also gets annoyed of him often but also has shown a little respect for him when she is forced to be with him for a day. In the first film when she missed her by a great distance with a hammer, she seemed to laugh at her. She has attacked Twilight Sparkle at times and doesn't seem to like him very much. However, in "The Incredible Switching Dragons", when Twilight Sparkle had to ride Stormfly, she started bonding with Twilight Sparkle. Though a few years later, in "Double Nightmare, Twilight Sparkle said that Stormfly was too small for her when she was skimming over a replacement for Hookfang. However, this did not insult her much. Starlight Glimmer In "Starlight, Starbright", Stormfly at first was uneasy with Starlight Glimmer but is bribed by her when she feeds her chicken and allows her to get on her back. But soon Stormfly doesn't like the fact Heather is riding her and not Rainbow Dash, and now doesn't listen to a single direction Starlight Glimmer says to her and flies around recklessly. Stormfly is hesitant to let Heather ride her a second time, but after mentioning finding Rainbow Dash, the Nadder happily took off. Stormfly has never shown any hate to Starlight Glimmer and even acts friendly to her. Windshear Stormfly seems to have a playful attitude with Heather's dragon, Windshear, even when they were infiltrating the Dragon Hunters.("Snow Day") Fanghook Stormfly might understand that Fanghook has crush on herself just like his rider who has crush on Astrid. Like her rider she doesn't feel the same way. She also trying to help him train with his rider to gain more experience for dragon training. ("Nutty Being Silly") Enemies Dramon Stormfly was captured by Dramon and the Demonies in "My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Film)". Abilities and Skills Stormfly abilities are better then the average Nadder, because her rider is shown to be more of a soldier than most of the other teens.("Pony Cold"). * Intelligence and Communication Skills: Stormfly has been trained to understand Astrid's hand gestures for commands like "Spine Shot" and "Battle Ready".("Fluttersanity") She has also learned to recognize her dragon rider's dragon call that acts like a beacon in case she and Astrid gets separated.("Fluttershy's Family") She has proven to have good judgement as well. She knew Astrid's decision was wrong and did what she thought was right.("Tyhoom-A-Doodle") In My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Film), she is shown to have been taught by Astrid to release and fetch, using this stick. * Speed: Stormfly has always been a fast dragon, as was demonstrated several times. However, her speed has been increased greatly, since Rainbow Dash discovered a hidden ability of the Deadly Nadder, which is that they fly faster when put on a diet of Chicken ("Starlight, Starbright"). However, Stormfly is still not as fast as Toothless. * Spine shot: Her spine shot is the most often attack to be use against enemies. She has shown to be using this skill to trap animals like sheep so they won't escape. Stormfly is also able to accurately shoot one spine by being tapped on the back of her head ("Like A Thunderdrum"). It is so accurate that she can shoot right through a previously shot spine. She was also able to use these spines as a rescue skill, in order to create a ladder for Astrid. It was a practice exercise, in case they would have to rescue Vikings from a place where dragons can't go ("Show Of Terrors"). * Single Spine Shot: While being briefly ridden by Twilight Sparkle, he tapped the back of Stormfly's head which had her release a single spine shot. * Waterspout: When flying in a spiral in a given manner, Stormfly can effectively create a strong upward wind current. When done above a body of water, this wind current has enough strength to lift the water in a manner similar to a water spout. This ability can be very useful when confronting enemy ships ("Scaulding Water"). Trivia * In the movie and the series, Stormfly's wings are mainly yellow with some blue. This could be a mistake or it could be that dragons' colors change as they age. * She sometimes sleeps while standing, much like a horse. * Stormfly seems to rely more on her tail spines than her fire. * In the movie, Stormfly is lighter and has more colors. * The Dragon Call Astrid uses to summon Stormfly is very similar to a wolf's howl.("Fluttershy's Family") * Stormfly is sixteen by the time of the movie. Mind you, this is in Dragon years. * Stormfly's name in spanish is Tormenta. Appearances Film My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Film) Television My Little Pony (2025 TV Series) My Little Pony: The New Chapter Short Films My Little Pony: Book Of Dragons My Little Pony: Dawn Of The Mane 6 My Little Pony: Legend Of The Night Fury My Little Pony: A Dragon Story My Little Pony: Dungeons And Dragons My Little Pony: Hula Mare at Heart My Little Pony: A Flower Luau Television Films My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2024 Television Film) My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2025 Television Film) My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (2026 Television Film) My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend Of Everfree (2027 Television Film) Holiday Specials My Little Pony: Halloween Adventure My Little Pony: It's A Pony Kind Of Christmas Bonus Features Training Dragons with Fluttershy Reading Stories with Twilight Sparkle Making Cupcakes with Pinkie Pie Working The Farm with Applejack Flying To The Sky with Rainbow Dash Making Dresses with Rarity Hula Dancing with Rarity, Tiki Talulah and Hibee Crossover Special My Little Pony: Dragon Riders In Equestria Dragons: Ponies At Berk Games My Little Pony (2023 Video Game) My Little Pony: Dance Dance Revolution My Little Pony: Wild Skies DreamWorks: Race To The Dream My Little Pony: Rise Of Equestria My Little Pony: School Of Dragons My Little Pony: Tap Dragon Drop Comics Graphic Novels Gallery Stormfly/Gallery References External Link Category:My Little Pony: The Movie (2023) Category:My Little Pony Category:Stormfly Category:Characters Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by Frank Welker Category:Alive Characters Category:Alive Category:Dreamworks characters Category:DreamWorks Category:Main Characters